X-ray tubes are extremely valuable tools that are used in a wide variety of applications, both industrial and medical. An x-ray tube typically produces x-rays in an omnidirectional fashion where the useful portion ultimately exits the x-ray tube through a window in the x-ray tube, and interacts with a subject, such as a material sample or a patient, in order to create an x-ray image.
During the operation of some x-ray tubes, the x-ray tube is translated or rotated about a subject in order to produce x-ray images of the subject at various angles. Unfortunately, however, the motion of the x-ray tube can result in an effective increase of the focal spot size. This effective increase in the focal spot size, also known as motion blurring of the focal spot, can result in reduced resolution of the imaging of the subject.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.